Odds And Ends
by epicfuckinglovestory
Summary: This is actually a three fandom AU Hogwarts to be exact, the third fandom being Sanctuary I know there is a plot here, but sadly the muse has yet to reveal it. I'm currently getting bits and pieces so one I figure out the whole plot the summary will be updated. Yes i have a way of making HG become Slythrin, as you will find out part of that reason in this first chapter bare with


Odds and Ends.

Chapter One

The Headmistress walked the grounds of Hogwarts checking to make sure things were in order for the arrival of students the next day. She was on her way to one of her professor's offices when she caught Peeves, the schools poltergeist, trying to pull one of his famous pranks just out side of Professor Wells' office.

She was a tall woman, with long brownish blond hair, always up in a tight bun at the top of her head, rarely ever down, and when it was, it was because of teaching or demonstrations of spells that she let it fall lose. She had piercing blue eyes, that with most looks she meant business.

"Peeves, just is it do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

Once he saw her, he shrieked a disappeared through the walls. Just as she turned to walk to her destination, she heard footsteps approaching her.

Professor Wells was almost the same in height as the Headmistress. She had long, flowing raven colored hair. Pail in skin color, with a few freckles that showed in a few spots, and had dark brown eyes. She had a good run with fame, and hit big in the wizarding world with a few well-published books, used her initials H.G. Wells, and had retired after said published books, or so she thought, the Headmistress recruited her for a position she had open and she accepted.

"Kathryn, Professor Janeway, mind if I join you?" The woman asked.

She nodded "Not at all Helena, I was just on my way to inform Regina about her new student she'll be taking on this year."

"She'll be thrilled about that." H.G replied. "That's actually what I going to talk to you about."

"How's Christina, if you don't mind my asking?" The headmistress asked.

"She wonderful always, she can't wait to meet the Princess from another realm, that's all she's been taking about since I've told her." Helena said.

Kathryn gave a hearty laugh "Well, that doesn't surprise me at all. Speaking of, Emma arrives tonight, and she has told me she doesn't want any special treatment, so we don't have to call her Princess."

"Right, so I take it she will be taking regular classes as well?" Helena said, more as a statement then a question.

"You got it." Janeway replied.

Just then, they reached the Slytherin common room.

"Pure Blood." Kathryn said to the stone wall, and it parted showing part of its common room.

They walked in only to find the Potions teacher laid out on one of the black leather couches with a big smart aleck grin on his face. He was a tall gangly specimen of a man, with a buzz cut hair cut. The ganglynees was not to be skeptical about, he was also Vampire, with the personality to match.

"Kathy, Lena, and what may I ask are you two lovely ladies doing down in the dungeons on this glorious day." He greeted them.

H.G. shook her head "Flattery gets you nowhere Nicola."

"We are looking for Professor Mills." The Headmistress spat out before he make a come back with one of his smartass remarks.

"Last I saw she was in her office." He replied.

They walked out before he could say another word.

"God, I don't know how you and Helen put up with that man." Kathryn said rubbing her temple.

"I do have to admit he can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he has good intentions." H.G. replied.

After that it did not take them long to reach the professors office. The Headmistress gave a big booming knock on the office door, and it was not too long after that Regina answered with smile on her face.

"Headmistress, Professor Wells, how can I help you?" She asked, "I was just doing some last minute beginning of term stuff."

"Well I actually need to talk to you about that." Kathryn said.

"Please come in."

They both entered her office and took seats in the only two chairs there, and Regina took her desk chair. With a flick of her wrist, a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

"Would like anything to drink?" She asked "Butter beer, tea, Fire Whisky?"

"No, thank you though." Kathryn spoke for the both of them. "What I came here to tell you is, I know we don't normally accept students that don't desperately need our help, but this one I've made an exception for."

"And you're telling me this because…?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at them both.

"You're going to teach her." Kathryn answered her.

Regina could not help but give a sinister cackle "Teach her what, exactly?"

Janeway raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips "Magic." She answered.

Regina did all she could to contain the laughter that was trying to come out " You… Want me… to _teach_ magic… and to what or whom am I to teach?"

"I actually think it might help you Regina." H.G. spoke up.

"Help, help me with what exactly Helena?" She asked

Helena noticed the empty teacup sitting on her desk. She made a motion to it.

"May I?" She asked

She picked it up swirled what little bit of the brown liquid that was left at the bottom of the cup and studied the tealeaves intently. She made some expressions then she suddenly got up out of her seat.

"Please excuse me, just think about it Regina, and Christina's been asking about you, maybe come by later and see her, I really must be going, excuse me Headmistress." She said making her exit.

Leaving the other two women wondering about what she saw in the tealeaves, she did not give them time to question she just left, but what ever it was this could be good or bad.

"The girl is arriving tonight, and I'd like you to bee there. She coming from another realm, they are traveling by hat. Yeah, weird way to travel, but it's the only way for them to get here." The Headmistress said.

She turned to leave knowing just how relentless arguing was with Regina, but before she did she turned on her heal.

"The Princess arrives at eight tonight, I'll be meeting them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest by the Whomping Willow." She turned and left.

_Princess, well she left out that little detail, you think she knows? About what? Our little secret that only Helena knows about, if she does she has not said anything, besides don't you want to know what she saw in your cup, of curse I do but Helena will tell me on her own timing. _Regina shook her self from her thoughts and went back to her tasks. She was going over her teaching schedule for the year when she opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small tumbler and her Fire Whiskey; pored some and instead of sipping, she shot it back. The dark amber liquid burned down the length of her throat, and she the decided to go find the Ravenclaw head of house and talk to her about what she saw in the tealeaves.

* * *

The Headmistress had been looking Helena ever since she left Regina's office, but was nowhere to be found. Kathryn found herself at the Deputy Headmistress' quarters.

"Magnus, you haven't seen Helena have you?" She asked.

"No not, all," Helen replied. "Is something the mater Professor?"

"No, I just needed to talk to her, thank you though." She replied.

Helen Magnus was one of the few wizards who were blessed with the gift of being immortal. She was one hundred and sixty but didn't look a day over twenty-five. She had a nice olive skin tone, almost like Regina's in color, Hazel eyes, and dark brown curly hair that went a little past her shoulders and side bangs. The Gold and Crimson of the Gryffindor uniform with well with her.

"You might want to try Arties hut, she did let Christina go down there earlier today." Magus replied.

Kathryn gave her a small smile and head nod and headed down to the half wizard and half giant's hut. Minutes later, she immerged, with no avail and no Christina. So she headed back to the castle.

* * *

"And you told this to Regina and the Headmistress?" Ablus's painting spoke back to Helena.

She shook her head "No I… I just got up and left, got Christina, and came immediately to you. I didn't know who talk to about it and those two didn't need to know about the vision just yet."

"You did the right thing, coming to me with advice on the subject matter, but Professor Mills is one of your closet friends and confidants. Wouldn't this be the same thing you are doing with Miss Bering.?" He replied.

"I suppose you're right Headmaster, I will tell them if I have to but I am not and will not risking both of our jobs, I will not tell that part of the vision. I mean Regina risked her life just to come to our world, to get away from the princesses parents, I owe her that much. She's just as much my family as I am hers, she's changed a lot in all the years she's been here, and I am not going to let them take that away from her Albus, I simply won't." H.G. argued.

"Well, you must do what you think is right, Helena." Came another voice from a previous Headmistress. "We all know how my cousin is, but she always knows what to do and how to handle difficult situations." McGonagall added.

"I will, and I think it's best if I go meet the Princess and Queen Snow White, and Prince Charming on her behalf. We don't need to have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher so close to the school year starting." Helena answered.

"Yes but just remember Helena that _Curiosity is not a sin… But we should exercise caution with our curiosity… yes, indeed._"

Before she left, she went over to space along the wall. It was made up of mirror like glass and had to handles on it. She opened it, to reveal dozens of tiny glass vials with a silver liquid in them, she took one of the empty ones and held her wand to her temple and lead her memory of their conversation to the empty vial. She gave the two previous Headmasters a head nod before she left Dumbledore's old office.

She knew it was getting close to being dark out. The sun was setting turning the sky different shades or oranges, purples, and pinks. She set out to find the Headmistress and Professor Mills. She the realized everyone would be in Kathryn's office for the beginning of term dinner, and that way.

* * *

"Mummy!" She was greeted with a struggling Christina trying to get out of Regina's lap.

"Hello love." She greeted in return a huge smile across her face, as she was being tackled by the ten almost eleven year old. "Have been a good girl for Auntie Gina?" She asked.

She shook her head. Regina spoke up "She always is." she smiled.

Helena gave her a curt nod "Headmistress, it's possible I'd like to have a word… In private."

Kathryn agreed and they went in to a far corner across the room. Christina went to follow but Helena told her no.

"Go sit back down with Auntie Gina, mummy will be over in a second, okay." She told her and the girl immediately obeyed.

"What is it Helena, I tried looking for you after you left this afternoon, but couldn't find you." The Headmistress started their conversation first.

"I am sorry about that, but I need advice, so went to an old friend to see what he thought I should do." She replied.

"And…?"

"Well, I trust Dumbledore on this so, I'm going with it. I think its best if I with you tonight to meet Emma and her parents, on Regina's behalf." She answered.

Kathryn gave a puzzled look.

"Just trust me. I… I know things, and I think if these people saw Regina again…" H.G. trailed off, and felt a shiver run down her spine.

Both Regina and Christina kept looking their way, and each time she smiled and waved and them.

The Headmistress closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead for a minute of thought. "What kind of things?"

"Just stuff that, I will risk a friendship over. But please just trust me with the princess." Helena pleaded

Kathryn could when H.G. was trying to make her case and now was one of those times. She nodded and agreed.

H.G. gave a relived sigh "Thank you Headmistress."

H.G. took her spot besides Regina at the table to eat with the rest of the staff; Christina immediately crawled into her lap.

"And, what was that about?" Regina leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Nothing just needed to clear some stuff up with Kathryn about tonight."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Regina asked.

"That I'm going, instead of you." She said.

Christina had not really been paying attention to the conversation, she had been to busy playing with Magnus and vise versa.

"Mummy, can Auntie Gina tuck me in tonight and read me a bed time story?" She asked her mother.

They both smiled but before Regina could give her answered, H.G. answered, "She would love too, my love."

Regina gave H.G. a death glare that gave her goose bumps. About an hour or so later, the Headmistress dismissed everyone, she, and H.G. made their way to the edge of the forbidden forest, while Christina dragged off Regina to the Divination tower.

* * *

Helena could feel some one trying to pry into her mine. Someone was trying to use their Legilimency on her but she blocked them out. She also had a good idea of whom said person was, she could feel her eyes on them even though they were outside, and she was watching from the window.

"You're sure this was a good idea, you coming tonight instead of Miss Mills?" Janeway asked.

"Positive." Helena immediately answered.

Just then there came a howl from somewhere in the woods.

"I see Miss Lucas, had made her way back a day early." Kathryn said.

Helena chuckled, and then they where greeted by a fog f purple smoke surrounding the edge of the forest. Once it cleared, it reveled three hooded figures. As expected, the Princess reveled herself first, then Queen Snow, and then Prince James.

_Oh, alright fine here._ Helena said to Regina to get her to quit probing.

She knew Regina smirked at getting her way. _I hope you are happy. This is why I did not want you down here tonight._

Helena felt Regina leave. She knew Regina was beyond pissed off. She only hoped she would not do anything irrational with Christina being there with her.

"Prince James, Queen Snow, and Princess Emma. I am Headmistress Janeway, and this is Professor Wells, our Divination teacher. I'm terribly sorry but Professor Mills was unable to be with us this evening, please forgive her absence." Kathryn spoke in the night air.

"I am sure she's just busy, with it being the day before school starts." Snow White replied.

It was not long before the two said their good byes to Emma and left. Emma hadn't noticed her things gone until they went to head to the castle.

"Headmistress where's my…"

"In the Gryffindor common room and your owl is the owlry." Kathryn said before Emma could finish her sentence.

The rest on the trip was taken in silence. Once they got to the Gryffindor common room, they almost ran into the Headmistress.

"Quid Agis" She spoke to the painting of the Fat Lady and she and the other two went in.

"This is will be your housing for the school year Princess." She told Emma. "This is known as the Gryffindor common room. The girls rooms are up the stairs and to right boys are to the left. I trust you'll remember the pass word I spoke to enter." The Headmistress finished.

"Excuse me, Professor; I must go find Professor Mills." Helena chimed in.

Kathryn nodded her head, and H.G. left.

"You may but are not acquired to attend the beginning of term fest, and sorting ceremony. I believe that is everything for now, you will get your class schedules tomorrow. Welcome to Hogwarts, Princess." She said as she bowed herself out.

* * *

"What the hell does she think she's playing at!?" Regina screamed as H.G. entered the old Headmasters office.

It was Regina could right now not to throw the fireball that was alight in the palm of her hand.

"Now do you see why, I said to trust me Regina, but no you had go messing around in my head, to get what you wanted." H.G. spat back.

By now the fireball had been thrown, but in a different direction and left a scorch mark on the stone wall. Helena found a chair flying her way and ducked before it her, and hit against another part of the wall.

"Oh, are you really going to act this way, I'm sure Dumbledore would love to see his office a wreck, no thanks to you." She added as another fireball cam hurtling her way, but the water that had come from Helena's wand quickly extinguished it. H.G. rolled her eyes "If you're quite finished." she stated.

Regina huffed a sigh, and waved her hand for her to continue.

"As I said, I think this could actually be good for. I know you do not believe me know, but it will be. Things are going to happen very soon, I can't say what but just trust me Regina, I'm just going to say one thing when the time comes trust your heart and not your head." Helena told her.

Before Regina could say anything, H.G. apparated out of Dumbledore's office. She stayed a little bit longer stirring in her own thoughts. By the time she had decided to leave, she had used the Pensive vials to put certain memories about the night in them.


End file.
